


Quand la route se fait étroite

by traitor_for_hire



Series: Children’s Work (FR) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, contenu religieux, culte de la fin du monde, embrigadement religieux, j'ai dit jeûne pas jeune, jeune, mouvement des milices, somnophilie non-consensuelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Personne ne vient pour les sauver. Il n’y a que Hux et Ben, et Hux fera ce qu’il a à faire pour éloigner Ben de Snoke. Il culpabilisera plus tard.





	Quand la route se fait étroite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thread A Needle With My Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538545) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



> Les warnings et les tags sont bien là pour une raison, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, ça n'est probablement pas aussi terrible que vous le pensez.
> 
> Merci à [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas), qui me laisse traduire son œuvre, fic après fic.

Ça commence de cette façon : Ben frissonne dans son sommeil.

Il doit faire au moins vingt-neuf degrés dans leur chambre, humide au possible, et Hux transpire tellement qu’il a l’impression d’être allongé dans une flaque mais Ben frissonne, parce qu’il y a au moins deux jours qu’il n’a rien mangé. C’est à peine s’il boit encore de l’eau. Et Hux devrait être furieux après lui pour ça, Hux devrait le détester. Pendant les premières vingt-quatre heures du jeûne ridicule de Ben, Hux _l’a_ détesté.

Et puis Ben a continué, continué à ne pas manger, et Hux n’est plus furieux.

Maintenant il est juste…

Eh bien. Effrayé.

C’est étrange que ça ne commence à le frapper que maintenant : c’est allé trop loin. Tout ça - le camp, les hommes, les assemblées, Ben. Qui revient meurtri et couvert de bleus après sa soi-disant “session d’entraînement”, obligeant Hux à presser des packs de froid sur ses côtes et à essuyer le sang de sous ce nez ridicule et à l’empêcher de dormir parce que Dieu sait qu’il est commotionné, encore une fois. Ou qui monte dans ce grenier avec Snoke, redescend trempé de sueur et tremblant et blanc comme un linge, refusant de parler. Réunions le soir, Ben dans sa chaise auprès de Snoke, fixant le sol, ses pieds entortillés. Ben qui lui sourit avec mépris, le fusille du regard, le _déteste._ Qui se replie si loin à l’intérieur de lui-même que Hux ne sait plus comment l’atteindre. Enfer, il ne parle même plus à Rey.

Et Hux a laissé faire - pourquoi ? Parce que Snoke est un enseignant ? Parce que Snoke est un ami de son père ? Il pensait que sûrement, si son père savait - mais s’il ne s’agit pas de Hux, s’en soucierait-il seulement ? Ben est moins que rien pour lui, le fils de son ennemie. _Il n’est pas bon de faire du sentiment dans ces matières, Hux_ , lui dirait son père. _Il n’y a pas de place pour la sensiblerie en politique._

Mais il ne - Ben a _quinze_ ans, son père ne voudrait sûrement-

Vraiment ?

 _Snoke a toujours été un bon ami pour moi_ , a dit son père. _Je n’ai aucun doute qu’il sera un bon ami pour toi, en temps voulu_.

Hux s’assoit, ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoure de ses bras. Il a l’impression qu’il va lui aussi se mettre à trembler.

Quelqu’un devrait les avoir trouvés depuis le temps, là est le hic. Ils sont partis depuis des mois, quelqu’un devrait les avoir trouvés. Les parents de Hux ne le recherchent pas, bien sûr. Il n’a jamais pensé une seconde qu’ils le feraient. N’a jamais pensé une seconde qu’ils en auraient besoin, qu’ils ne savaient pas déjà-

Mais Leia Organa devrait chercher son fils. Han Solo devrait chercher son fils. Il n’y a aucune raison que l’un d’eux ne les ait pas encore trouvés.

À moins que.

Son père connaît chaque putain de flic dans les comtés de Lenawee et de Jackson, Hux en est certain. S’il voulait qu’on les ait trouvés, ce serait déjà fait. Mais s’il ne le veut pas-

« Mais il ne ferait pas ça, » dit Hux, sans quitter des yeux la silhouette tremblante de Ben sur le lit. « Il ne le ferait pas. »

Ben ne dit rien, et soudain Hux ne peut plus le supporter. Cette forme tremblante, silencieuse. Et est-ce que ce n’est pas Hux qui l’a entraîné là-dedans ? N’est-ce pas Hux qui le premier l’a amené à Snoke ? L’a encouragé à y retourner, pour en apprendre plus sur son grand-père, en apprendre plus sur lui-même ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas, en un sens, autant la faute de Hux que celle de tous les autres ? Est-ce que cela n’en fait pas son devoir, de tout arrêter avant qu”il soit trop tard ?

 _Il n’est rien que tu ne puisses faire, n’est-ce pas ?_ Snoke lui a dit ça, au tout début. Avant Ben. _Je pensais que ton père avait la plus forte volonté de tous ceux que je connaissais, mais toi, Hux - un de ces jours, tu deviendras véritablement une force irrésistible._

Ça commence maintenant. Ici, dans cette chambre. Il va stopper les tremblements de Ben. Puis il lui fera rompre son jeûne. Puis, après ça, il…

Il se souciera de ça quand il y sera. Commencer par le début.

Il se lève, traverse la pièce, et se glisse sous le drap de Ben. Il se presse contre le dos de Ben, pose une main sur son sternum (dur, osseux) et fait de son mieux pour loger l’autre quelque part sous l’oreiller. Ce n’est pas facile - il n’a jamais rien fait de tel auparavant, et ne sait pas par où commencer. Mais en se tortillant il parvient à une position plus ou moins confortable.

Ou, du moins aussi confortable que possible quand, pressé contre le corps d’un autre, il se rend soudain compte avec un choc de la quantité de _peau_ qu’il possède. Et puis il y a la peau de _Ben_ , trop chaude et poisseuse de sueur. L’idée d’avoir à le réchauffer, fournaise humaine qu’il est, semble risible.

Mais il frissonne toujours, alors Hux se colle un peu plus à lui, l’étreint plus étroitement, et passe même une de ses jambes au dessus de celles de Ben pour faire bonne mesure. À tout le moins, son propre lit lui semblera frais en comparaison, s’il finit par y revenir.

Puis Ben s’agite. « Hux ? » demande-t-il, embrumé, encore aux trois-quarts endormi.

Il faut toute sa volonté à Hux pour ne pas se crisper. Ben ne l’aime pas beaucoup ces jours-ci (la faute aux machinations de Snoke, bien sûr, et Hux s’est dit encore et encore que si Ben était assez stupide pour s’y laisser prendre alors c’est de sa faute et Hux s’en fiche. S’il y croit ? C’est une autre histoire.) En temps normal, si Hux ne fait même que respirer dans sa direction, Ben se montre hargneux pendant des jours. Mais il ne réagit pas maintenant, et même si c’était le cas, Hux ne peut pas se permettre de répondre par la défensive. La clé, comme toujours, est de prétendre que ce qu’il fait est totalement normal. « Chuuut, » souffle-t-il dans le col du t-shirt de Ben. « Rendors-toi. »

Ben, typiquement, n’écoute pas. « Tu es dans mon lit, marmonne-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu-

— Parce que tu avais froid, » lui rappelle Hux, quoiqu’il n’a pas idée si Ben a seulement senti dans son sommeil la façon dont son corps tremblait. Mais il ne tremble pas tant maintenant. En fait, il est carrément détendu. Comme si tout son corps se fondait dans celui de Hux.

Ça marche. Ça marche vraiment.

« Tu avais froid ? »

Pour une raison quelconque, entendre cet écho distordu donne envie de sourire à Hux. Ou peut-être est-ce juste ce sentiment étrange, diffus, de succès. D’accomplir quelque chose après être resté passif tant de temps. Il a laissé les choses se produire pendant trop longtemps. C’est agréable d’agir. « Non, Ben, dit-il. Tu avais froid. Tu tremblais. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu’à ce que tu te sois réchauffé. »

Ben est si détendu et si calme pendant si longtemps que Hux pense presque qu’il s’est rendormi. Puis il entend, « Oh, » très doucement. Puis, « D’accord. »

Et la main de Ben vient se poser sur la sienne, la peau trop chaude, la paume trop moite. Comme s’il était littéralement en train de se consumer. Comme s’il n’allait plus rester de lui que des cendres, quand il en aura fini. Auto-immolation, la plus vaine et la moins raisonnable de toutes les morts. Il pourrait être tellement plus. Hux ne peut pas prétendre l’avoir remarqué dès le début, mais il s’en est aperçu bien assez tôt. Ben a du potentiel. Ben pourrait être tant, faire tellement.

Non. Non. Il le fera. Hux trouvera un moyen. Ça commence ici, à cet instant. Avec Ben détendu et calme et serein dans ses bras, et Hux qui le réchauffe, le répare. Il va stopper la trop longue mission suicide de Ben, il va le ramener. Il va le sauver.

Et personne, pas même Snoke, pas même Brendol Hux en personne, ne l’en empêchera.

« Je vais te sortir de là, » promet-il, agitant de son souffle les cheveux sombres de Ben. « Je vais te sortir de là et je vais t’arracher à Snoke et je vais te sauver. Je te le promets. »

Ben ne répond pas, il s’est déjà rendormi. Mais sa main reste sur celle de Hux, son corps est relâché et tranquille, il ne frissonne plus. C’est une fissure infime, mais Hux va l’élargir. Percer et ramener la lumière à l’intérieur..

« Je te le promets, » dit-il encore, et il laisse ses yeux se fermer. Il sait, d’instinct, qu’il ne faut pas que Ben le trouve ici au matin. Mais il peut se reposer là un moment, jusqu’à ce que Ben soit tout à fait réchauffé. Lui apporter ce confort un petit moment.

Et demain, il réfléchira. Il planifiera. Et trouvera un moyen de tirer Ben d’ici.

*

C’est plus facile la seconde fois, ou peut-être est-il juste plus désespéré.

Ben n’a toujours pas mangé. Il a laissé Hux lui donner un verre d’eau quand il est enfin redescendu du grenier, trempé de sueur et yeux cerclés de sombre, cheveux ébouriffés et visage hébété, désespéré, perdu. Hux l’a attendu dans leur chambre, suffisamment longtemps pour que l’eau soit tiède, mais Ben l’a bue immédiatement. Il a même eu l’air un peu reconnaissant de l’attention. Il y avait toujours tant de gratitude en lui, les premiers temps. Un élève apeuré, maigrelet, de première année, presque un an plus jeune que le reste de sa classe, et puis Hux l’avait choisi (sur ordre de Snoke, bien sûr) et Ben était si reconnaissant. Si absurdement reconnaissant.

« Est-ce que tu vas dîner ce soir ? » a demandé Hux, avec témérité, et Ben n’a pas tout à fait croisé son regard.

« Peut-être, » a-t-il dit, et c’était un non. Bien sûr que c’était non. Il a fallu à Hux toute sa volonté pour dissimuler son désappointement. « Je dois… je dois méditer. Je dois… Mais peut-être après. »

Après n’est jamais venu. Ben n’est pas sorti de leur chambre avant l'assemblée. Il s’est assis dans son fauteuil près de la chaire de Snoke, pieds entremêlés, mains crispées au point que les jointures en étaient blanches.

Il tremblait.

Hux a à peine entendu ce que Snoke avait à dire. Quelque chose au sujet de l’Armaggedon, probablement. C’est le thème récurrent depuis au moins deux semaines maintenant. Il a bien saisi un passage à propos de Waco, quelque chose qui a fait soudain relever la tête à Ben, pour scanner l’assistance. Hux a jeté un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule, a repéré Rey dans le fond, coincée entre ses parents, l’air mélancolique.

Quand il s’est retourné vers Ben, les yeux de celui-ci étaient sur lui. Juste un instant, et puis il a recommencé à fixer le sol tandis que Snoke annonçait, d’une voix tonitruante, que le Premier Ordre tiendrait bon, indivisible. Avec une volonté de fer.

Après ça, Ben s’en est allé vagabonder. À la recherche de Gethsémani, probablement, ou du moins de ce que Cement City peut offrir de plus proche. Hux n’a pas essayé de le suivre. Il ne l’a pas traqué jusque dans le champ ou jusqu’au marais ou au stand de tir pour l’inciter à parler. Au lieu de ça il est allé au lit, s’est couché, a attendu. Il a toujours été plutôt bon acteur. Il a laissé son corps se relâcher, a laissé sa respiration se ralentir, a gardé les yeux fermés même s’il avait le dos à la porte et qu’il était peu probable que Ben se rapproche suffisamment pour vérifier que les cils de Hux ne frémissent pas. Ben était, après tout, éveillé. Et éveillé, il appartenait toujours à Snoke.

Mais il était à Hux la nuit d’avant, dans son demi-sommeil.

Il pourrait l’être à nouveau, peut-être.

Il a attendu, s’est forcé à ne pas se raidir même si son esprit gambergeait. Est resté immobile, détendu, paisible. Finalement, il a entendu la porte s’ouvrir. Les pas de Ben, si familiers. C’était étrange, de se rendre compte depuis combien de temps ils partagent cette chambre. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Hux reconnaisse l’épuisement dans le bruit des pas de Ben. Dans la façon dont sa boucle de ceinture a tinté quand son pantalon a touché le sol et qu’il l’a envoyé dans le coin d’un coup de pied plutôt que de le plier soigneusement, comme il le faisait avant. Dans le grincement de son matelas quand Ben s’est installé dessus. Il savait que Ben était assis, et non pas allongé ; il pouvait presque sentir son regard sur lui.

S’il bougeait, s’il se retournait, est-ce que ça inciterait Ben à parler ? Ou est-ce qu’il paniquerait et se jetterait sur son propre lit, pour se cacher ?

Finalement, Hux n’a rien fait que supplier Ben en silence de dire quelque chose, de le réveiller, de lui parler. Ça a été aussi inutile qu’on pourrait le penser.

Après bien dix minutes de contemplation silencieuse, Ben s’est enfin allongé. Il s’est tourné et retourné, les ressorts du matelas grinçant sous son poids, pour essayer de se mettre à l’aise. Finalement il s’est immobilisé. Sa respiration s’est ralentie. Il s’est installé.

Hux a attendu un peu plus longtemps. Puis, avec précaution, avec mille précautions, il s’est assis. A regardé Ben.

Ben grelottait, drap remonté jusqu’au menton, sourd au reste du monde.

Hux a manqué de tomber tant il s’est précipité pour grimper dans le lit de Ben et se coller contre lui.

Il n’y a rien d’érotique là-dedans, leurs jambes noueuses, osseuses et en sueur entremêlées, la cheville pointue de Ben pressée contre son mollet. La courbe des fesses de Ben plaquée contre son entrejambe ne suscite aucun émoi chez Hux, il se moque de l’odeur de ses cheveux ou du creux de sa taille. La satisfaction qu’il éprouve tient à ceci - Ben se relaxe. Il cesse de trembler. Il se détend dans les bras de Hux comme s’il avait toujours confiance en lui, comme s’il restait une part de lui qui souhaite encore être l’ami de Hux. Souhaite peut-être même davantage, comme c’était le cas quand ils se sont rencontrés. Hux n’a jamais partagé ses sentiments - parfois il se demande s’il saurait même comment faire - mais avoir cette connexion disponible, un moyen d’atteindre Ben, de l’attirer hors de portée de Snoke -

Soudain, Ben éclate en sanglots.

« Ben, » dit Hux, et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Ben hoquette et frissonne et sanglote et Hux se contente de le tenir parce qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire. « Ben, » répète-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas. » Ben presse son visage dans l’oreiller, sa voix est à peine audible. « Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas-

— Tu ne peux pas quoi ? » demande Hux, mais Ben ne lui parle pas, pas à lui. Il est quelque part ailleurs, perdu dans son esprit, avec quelqu’un qui s’en fout.

Hux, bien sûr, devrait s’en foutre. Il devrait s’en foutre complètement.

« Ben, » dit-il encore, et il se demande qui a bien pu penser que _s’inquiéter_ pour les autres était une bonne idée.

« S’il vous plaît. S’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. »

 _Père, éloigne de moi cette coupe_.

C’est quelque chose que Ben penserait. Ben avec son complexe du Messie, celui que Snoke lui a implanté, bien sûr. Mélodramatique et ridicule.

Mais, peut-être, pas incorrect.

Crucifixion, immolation - il n’y pas tant de différences, vraiment. Des morts de martyr.

Hux n’en fait pas assez pour l’arrêter. Il fait quelque chose, peut-être bien. Mais ce n’est pas assez. Il doit faire quelque chose qui _compte_.

Mais il ne sait pas quoi, pas encore, alors il se réfugie dans les mots.

« Tu n’auras pas à le faire, » murmure-t-il, inclinant le front contre la peau moite à la base du cou de Ben, parlant directement dans le col de son t-shirt. Il ne sait pas s’il arrive à donner une impression d’assurance. Il l’espère. Ben a besoin d’assurance. « Tu n’auras pas à le faire. Je vais arranger ça, Ben. Je vais le faire pour que tu n’y sois pas obligé. Je te promets. Je vais arrêter ça. Vraiment. Tu n’auras pas à le faire. Quoi que ce soit, tu n’auras pas à le faire. »

Ben continue de pleurer.

Un instant, juste un instant, Hux prie pour que quelqu’un vienne et arrête ça. Un adulte - il a besoin d’un adulte. Leia Organa ou Han Solo ou même sa propre mère. Quelqu’un. N’importe qui. Parce qu’il ne peut pas y arriver, il ne peut pas arranger ça, il ne peut-

« Je ne peux pas, » répète Ben.

Non pas « _Tu_ ne peux pas, » ce n’est pas ce qu’il dit, même si pour une seconde c’est ce que Hux croit entendre. Il ne dit pas ça. Il n’entend pas du tout Hux. Il rêve, il est perdu, en train de dire à quelqu’un (en train de dire à Snoke, qui cela pourrait-il être d’autre ?) qu’il ne peut pas faire ce que Snoke lui a ordonné de faire. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Je peux, » dit Hux. Même si ce n’est que pour lui-même. « Je peux et je vais le faire. Tu vas voir. »

Parce que les adultes ne viendront pas. De toute façon, Hux a dix-huit ans. Il est adulte aux yeux de la loi. Plus âgé que Ben. Il est le seul adulte dont ils aient besoin.

Il fera l’affaire.

Il va trouver. Il est brillant et persuasif et sans pitié et doté d’une volonté de fer. Ça fera l’affaire. Il fera l’affaire.

Il étreint Ben jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à nouveau immobile et silencieux et détendu.

Mais ce n’est pas aussi satisfaisant. Pas cette fois. Ce n’est pas assez.

Il va devoir faire plus.

*

« J’ai rompu mon jeûne, » dit Ben.

Hux ne dit rien. Il reste sur le côté, feint de dormir, même si son cœur bat à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Il en a trop fait cet après-midi. Il le savait. Grimper sur le lit, déranger la méditation de Ben, lui tendre si désespérément la perche-

Et parce qu’il ne pouvait pas juste renoncer après ça, il est allé voir Snoke, comme il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à le faire. Il n’a pas supplié, au moins. N’a pas rampé, comme le ferait Ben. Il a été le pire de son père - cinglant, dédaigneux. Il doit avoir employé le mot _pathétique_ au moins quatre fois. Et Snoke s’est délecté de sa performance, tout en prétendant le contraire, et maintenant Hux a ce qu’il voulait. Ben a rompu son jeûne.

Cela fait à Hux l’effet d’un échec monumental, même s’il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Puis Ben dit : « Notre Leader Snoke m’a ordonné de prendre mes repas avec lui à partir de maintenant, » et tout le corps de Hux se refroidit.

Non. Non. C’est pire qu’un échec. C’est… Il ne sait pas ce que c’est. Mais ce qui arrive à Ben, ce qu’il est en train de devenir - c’est tout Snoke. De bout en bout. Et Hux vient juste de donner une _excuse_ à Snoke.

« -tâche importante, me babysitter, _moi_. » C’est drôle, comme le dégoût ne se fait vraiment entendre que sur ce dernier mot. Comme Ben s’attribue le plus gros du blâme. « Puisque je ne suis de toute évidence pas assez fort pour- »

Hux reste tranquille. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne saute pas hors du lit pour se jeter aux pieds de Ben, implorer son pardon. L’implorer d’arrêter. L’implorer de _me regarder à nouveau comme tu le faisais avant, pourquoi est-ce que tu-_

« J’espère que tu es content, conclut Ben. Dieu sait que je ne le suis pas. »

Il y a un long silence. Ben ne se couche pas sur son lit. Il reste assis, il fixe Hux.

« Ça aurait dû être toi, » dit-il doucement. Sans amertume, avec un genre… de jalousie. Ou d’admiration, peut-être. Quelque chose comme ça. « Je ne peux pas… Je suis faible, Hux. Je fais tout ce que je peux, mais. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Tu serais assez fort. Je ne peux pas. Trop faible. »

Il le dit si calmement. Hux tente de trouver un fond de rage en lui-même - si non envers Ben, du moins envers Snoke, ou son père, ou le père de Ben, ou _n’importe qui_ \- mais il ne le peut pas.

« Mais c’est ce que Dieu veut, » ajoute Ben. Pas même pour Hux cette fois. Juste pour lui-même. « Et si Dieu le veut - je le dois. Je le dois. »

Un plus long silence suit cette fois. Hux ne se retourne pas, ne regarde pas. Il n’ose pas. Il reste immobile et feint de dormir et attend. Il y a une chose qu’il peut faire. Il reste une part de Ben sur laquelle Snoke n’a pas prise. Mais pas maintenant. Pas maintenant.

Finalement, après ce qui semble être une heure, Ben se couche.

Il faut plus longtemps que ça pour que Hux se sente suffisamment à l’aise pour se retourner, et ouvrir les yeux.

Ben est couché sur le côté, face à Hux. Une main tendue, comme à la recherche de réconfort. Comme si une part de lui se souvient du corps de Hux enveloppant le sien, le réchauffant, l’apaisant. Comme s’il était en train de supplier Hux de revenir et de recommencer.

Cette fois, Hux hésite. Ce pourrait être une ruse, un piège. Une façon de s’attirer à nouveau les bonnes grâces de Snoke après l’échec de son jeûne. Peut-être que Ben ne dort pas. Peut-être qu’il fait juste semblant.

Sauf que Ben est un mauvais acteur, un terrible menteur, et pas assez malin pour tromper qui que ce soit à part lui-même. Et la seule chose qui retient Hux est sa peur d’échouer à nouveau, comme avec sa tentative d’intervention de cet après-midi.

Et la peur n’est jamais une bonne raison de se retenir de quoi que ce soit.

Il se lève, s’avance précautionneusement jusqu’à l’autre côté du lit de Ben, et grimpe derrière lui, s’installe dans la position maintenant familière. Sa main repose sur le sternum osseux de Ben. Le bras de Ben se replie instinctivement, sa main se referme sur celle de Hux. Il n’y a pas de tremblements cette fois, pas de larmes. C’est étonnamment paisible.

Mais ça ne durera pas. C’est là le problème. Ça ne durera pas et Hux ne peut pas le prolonger. Il a besoin de plus que ça, plus qu’une simple étreinte alors que Ren est trop profondément endormi pour le rejeter. Il doit le marquer, en quelque sorte. D’une façon qui lui est propre, pour contrer les empreintes repoussantes que Snoke a laissé partout sur le cœur étrange et pur de Ben. Une marque que Ben portera avec lui jusque dans ce foutu grenier. Qu’il ne puisse pas oublier si aisément.

Ben bouge dans son sommeil. La main de Hux dérape sur son torse rendu glissant par la sueur, une caresse non intentionnelle, et Ben remue à nouveau. Ses hanches reculent un peu. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrent.

Pendant dix très longues secondes, Hux n’a absolument aucune idée de ce qu’il se passe.

Puis les hanches de Ben remuent à nouveau et le visage de Hux s’enflamme et il comprend - oh. Ça a à voir avec le _sexe_. C’est logique, maintenant qu’il y réfléchit. Le corps de Hux est pressé contre celui de Ben, tout comme les deux nuits précédentes, et Hux sait qu’il est le genre de Ben. Ben a essayé de le cacher, ce qui est un peu triste mais compréhensible, mais il n’a jamais été très doué pour cacher quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant, bien sûr, il n’est pas en position de dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

Curieux, Hux laisse sa main dériver plus bas - pas tout en bas, juste sur l’estomac de Ben, appuie un peu. Les hanches de Ben bougent encore une fois. Il émet un léger son, venu du fond de sa gorge.

Hux devrait se retirer. Partir et oublier tout ce qu’il a vu. Retourner dans son propre lit.

Mais il ne peut pas.

Ce n’est pas un camp d’été. Leurs parents ne viendront pas. Il n’y a que Hux et Ben, et Ben est mourant. Snoke est en train d’aspirer sa vie comme un vampire, de se repaître de lui, et maintenant il l’a trois fois par jour, plus leur session de méditation dans le grenier, plus- Et tout ce qu’a Hux ce sont ces quelques heures de la nuit où Ben oublie qu’ils sont censés se détester maintenant. Quand il est toujours ce garçon maladroit avec un béguin pour un élève plus âgé à qui il arrive, parfois, d’être gentil avec lui. Ce n’est pas assez mais c’est tout ce qu’a Hux. Il ne peut pas l’abandonner. Il doit-

Il doit faire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui laissera une trace.

Il glisse la main dans le caleçon de Ben, trouve son pénis (à demi dressé, chaud dans sa main, la peau lisse et douce) et commence à le caresser.

C’est fini en à peu près une minute. Ben se raidit, de plus d’une façon. Il émet un léger râle, commence à haleter. Ses hanches vont et viennent contre celles de Hux, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’est trop ou pas assez. Puis dans un brusque soupir, il jouit, son sperme chaud et poisseux sur son caleçon et la main de Hux.

Hux serait presque flatté par cette rapidité, mais il est quasi certain que Ben ne s’est pas masturbé depuis qu’ils sont arrivés au Camp du Premier Ordre. Peut-être depuis plus longtemps que ça. Nul doute que Dieu n’approuverait pas. Il se sent presque coupable, d’avoir souillé Ben ainsi. Mais Dieu pardonnera Ben, probablement, et s’il ne pardonne pas Hux ce n’est pas grave. Hux n’a pas besoin de pardon. Il a juste besoin que Ben aille bien.

Hux essuie sa main sur la cuisse de Ben, la laisse dériver sur sa hanche, trace des cercles sur sa peau. Il attend.

Encore une ou deux respirations, et Ben remue enfin. « Hux ? » demande-t-il, d’une voix épaissie par le sommeil.

Ben pourrait le détester pour ça, bien sûr. Ou pas. Hux n’a pas idée de comment faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, alors il n’essaie même pas. « Rendors-toi, Ben » dit-il, et il garde sa main sur la hanche de Ben, son corps replié autour du sien.

« Ce n’est pas mon nom. » Réponse quasiment automatique. Il a l’air un peu plus éveillé que d’habitude, peut-être, mais il ne proteste toujours pas. « Qu’est-ce que tu-

— Tu avais froid, ment Hux. Tu tremblais. J’étais… j’étais inquiet. Pour toi.

— Tu ne devrais pas. » Sa voix est presque claire. « Je vais bien. J’ai rompu mon jeûne.

— Je sais, dit Hux. Tu me l’as déjà dit.

— Oh. » Puis la respiration de Ben se fait saccadée, il hoquette. Il renifle. Il est sur le point de-

Hux ne panique pas, même quand Ben commence à pleurer pour de bon. Il glisse sa main hors du caleçon de Ben pour la reposer sur son cœur, et essaie de se rappeler - c’est le jeûne. Ben et ses jeûnes. Il aime la privation, tester sa volonté. Prouver sa force. Il pense qu’il en a besoin. Maintenant on l’a forcé à arrêter et il le prend comme un échec. C’est logique, selon Ben. Alors c’est pour ça qu’il pleure. Pas à cause de Hux. Ça n’a rien à voir avec Hux.

Il ignore la peur, et il ignore, aussi, le soulagement quand la main de Ben vient se poser sur la sienne, comme s’il pensait que Hux est sur le point de s’en aller. Comme s’il en avait peur. Comme s’il avait besoin que Hux reste.

« Tout va bien, » murmure Hux. Il serre étroitement Ben contre lui, sent les vibrations des sanglots le traverser. « Tout va bien, Ben. Tout va bien se passer. Je vais prendre soin de toi. C’est promis. Tout va bien se passer.

— J’ai peur, Hux. » Il murmure sa confession dans l’oreiller, mais ça ne fait rien. Hux sait. Hux l’a su depuis un moment maintenant.

Il se demande ce que Ben est en train de se dire, ce qu’il prétend. Qu’il est endormi, probablement. Que c’est un rêve, que ce n’est pas vraiment en train de se produire. Il n’aurait pas admis sa peur autrement.

Mais il fait semblant, il se ment à lui-même. Parce qu’il a à ce point besoin de Hux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hux ressent quelque chose qui ressemble à de l’espoir. Il peut y arriver.

« Je sais, » dit-il. Il peut bien l’admettre, juste cette fois. « Mais ça va aller. Je vais te sortir d’ici. Je trouverai un moyen. Je te sortirai d’ici. J’ai juste besoin que tu me fasses confiance, juste un peu. »

Ben renifle, s’agrippe à sa main. « Je ne suis pas censé te faire confiance, » dit-il.

« Mais tu le fais quand même, » dit Hux, parvenant à peine à ne pas laisser entendre sa joie. Parce que c’est vrai. C’est vrai. Autrement Ben ne l’aurait pas dit comme ça. Ben lui fait toujours confiance. Snoke n’a pas encore réussi à lui arracher ça, ce qui veut dire que Hux a encore une chance. « Tu me fais confiance. Parce que tu sais que j’essaie juste de te protéger. Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse - je comprends. Vraiment. Tu n’aimes pas ça, être protégé. Mais je pense que tu commences à comprendre que tu en as besoin. Que tu as besoin de quelqu’un pour t’arrêter avant qu’il soit trop tard. Et ce sera moi, Ben. C’est pour ça que je suis là. Je vais te protéger, et je vais m’occuper de toi, et je vais t’empêcher de faire ce qui te fait tellement peur. Je te le promets.

— Et si c’est déjà trop tard ? » demande Ben, d’une très petite voix, très douce.

« Ce n’est pas trop tard. » Hux ne le permettra pas. Il peut sentir le plan se former dans son esprit, comment il va s’y prendre. Travailler Snoke durant la journée - découvrir ce qu’il veut que Ben fasse, ce que Ben préfère mourir plutôt que de faire - puis Ben la nuit, en l’apaisant, en l’incitant à laisser Hux prendre le relais.

 _Ça aurait dû être toi. Tu serais assez fort_.

Hux ne fera rien du tout pour Snoke, évidemment, mais ce n’est pas ce qui importe. Ce qui importe, c’est que Ben le croie. Croie qu’il peut peut partir sans que tout s’effondre, parce que Hux a la situation en main. Ça veut dire que Hux restera en arrière, bien sûr. Ça veut dire qu’il devra s’enfuir de son côté. Mais il n’est pas inquiet, il trouvera un moyen quand ce sera le moment.

S’il peut arriver jusque là, il pense qu’il sera capable de faire à peu près n’importe quoi.

« Fais-moi confiance, » dit-il encore, et il attire Ben aussi près qu’il le peut, épuisé et docile dans ses bras. « Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance, juste un peu. Et je vais tout arranger. Tu verras. Tu verras. »

Ben marmonne quelque chose d’autre dans son oreiller, déjà en train de se rendormir. Hux n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il a dit, mais ce n’est probablement rien d’important.

« C’est promis, » dit-il, et il reste un long moment recroquevillé autour de Ben.

*

Ben met plus longtemps à se réveiller la nuit suivante. Il y a presque une certaine indolence chez lui, quelque chose que Hux ne lui a jamais vu auparavant. Ben est toujours à cran, toujours sur les nerfs, presque autant que l’est Hux. Voir ce genre de relâchement chez lui est obscurément plaisant. Ça adoucit le tranchant de la culpabilité que Hux a supportée toute la journée. Savoir ce qu’il a fait. Savoir qu’il va recommencer.

Il se remet en tête, pour la centième fois, que ça fonctionne. Chaque fois qu’il a vu Ben ce jour là, Ben le regardait. Avec désir. Culpabilité. Confusion. Perplexité. Il laissait retomber sa tête aussitôt qu’il remarquait qu’il était observé, bien sûr, mais c’était toujours trop tard. Hux peut lire en lui comme en un livre, même dans ces infimes moments. Il a su de suite ce qu’il voyait.

Ben se souvenait. Il pouvait se répéter autant qu’il le souhaitait que c’était un rêve - et Hux sait bien que c’est ce que Ben fait, prétendre que ce n’était qu’un rêve - mais ça lui collait tout de même à la peau comme la souillure dans son caleçon. Il se souvenait, et il _avait envie_. Il se détestait pour ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

Ça aurait dû faire l’effet d’un genre de triomphe, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Et chaque fois que Ben avait détourné le regard, avec ses oreilles rouge et ses épaules basses, la culpabilité avait empiré. Hux a même pensé à arrêter. À essayer de trouver un autre moyen. Quelque chose qui ne laisserait pas Ben si abattu.

Mais ensuite Snoke a appelé Hux dans son bureau - l’a interrogé au sujet de Ben, ce qu’il avait dit, s’il agissait différemment depuis la fin de son jeûne. Et Hux lui a donné une liste soigneusement préparée de demi-vérités et de prudentes fausses indications - il a dit que Ben avait peur, qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir faire ce dont Snoke avait besoin, qu’il avait même dit clairement que Hux devrait prendre sa place pour cette tâche, que Hux était plus fort.

« Et il a raison, vous savez, a dit Hux. Ce n’est pas sa faute. Ce n’est pas sa faute. Mais ses parents étaient faibles. Ils ont élevé un enfant faible. J’ai été élevé différemment, je suis sûr que vous le savez. Mon père… Il ne croyait pas au sentimentalisme. Il savait quand il fallait se montrer impitoyable. J’aime à penser que je suis sa trace. »

Et Snoke a souri, et dit « Peut-être est-ce le cas, en effet », puis l’a congédié, clamant qu’il avait besoin de prier un peu plus longtemps à ce sujet.

Et Hux savait en partant, qu’il n’avait pas vraiment menti. Qu’il pouvait se montrer sans pitié. Qu’il le serait, pour peu qu’il pense le devoir. Il avait la volonté de déplacer des montagnes. Mettre sa culpabilité de côté devrait être assez facile.

Alors il a enveloppé Ben de son corps aussitôt que celui-ci s’est endormi, a à peine pris le temps de s’installer avant de glisser à nouveau la main dans son caleçon. Il a fallu plus de temps cette fois, peut-être parce que Hux avait démarré si vite ou peut-être juste parce que Ben n’était plus aussi frustré, ayant déjà goûté à l’abandon. Mais ça n’a pas pris si longtemps, non plus. Juste plus longtemps. Assez longtemps pour que Hux se demande s’il devait faire autre chose en plus de lui tirer sur la queue et d’attendre que quelque chose se passe. Il avait une autre main. Il pouvait lui toucher la poitrine, ou l’estomac. Embrasser ses épaules, peut-être, ou son cou. Ses oreilles.

Mais ensuite Ben avait tressailli et avait joui, aussi Hux a décidé de ne pas s’en soucier.

Et maintenant Ben est détendu, somnolent. Satisfait, peut-être. Au moment où il commence finalement à remuer, Hux a retiré la main de son caleçon, l’a reposée sur son torse. Elle est encore un peu poisseuse, mais ça n’a pas l’air de déranger Ben. Il s’appuie contre la poitrine de Hux, pose une main par dessus la sienne. Il est si transparent. Il n’essaie même pas de dissimuler à quel point il apprécie tout ça.

Hux ressent à nouveau une pointe de culpabilité, même s’il n’est pas très sûr de savoir pourquoi. C’est seulement - Ce n’est pas juste. La première fois de Ben ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Pas ici. Pas avec Hux. C’est sentimental, peut-être, mais Ben est sentimental. Il devrait avoir quelqu’un comme ça, quelqu’un comme lui.

Mais il ne peut pas. Et il ne l’aura jamais, à moins que Hux ne le tire de là. C’est ce dont Hux doit se souvenir. Tout ce qu’il fait, c’est pour libérer Ben de l’influence de Snoke, pour qu’il retrouve le monde extérieur. La maison, peut-être, ou n’importe où il se sentira le mieux. San Francisco, quelque chose comme ça. Il trouvera cet homme sentimental, il ira de l’avant, et il ira bien. Mais Hux doit d’abord faire ça. C’est la seule option qu’il a.

Ben prend une inspiration, son torse maigre mouvant sous la main de Hux. Quand il dit le nom de Hux, cette fois, ce n’est pas une question. « Hux. »

Si reconnaissant. Si heureux. Si soulagé de se réveiller à nouveau dans les bras de Hux.

Hux se sent un peu malade, mais il dit la même chose qu’il dit toujours. « Rendors-toi, Ben.

— Je suis endormi. » Il n’a pas la voix ensommeillée, pas du tout. Il a l’air épuisé, mais pas endormi. « Je suis en train de rêver.

— Pourquoi en es-tu aussi sûr ? » demande Hux. Il presse ses lèvres contre l’épaule de Ben, comme pour prouver quelque chose. Même s’il ne sait pas exactement quoi, ou à qui.

Ben frissonne brièvement, se plaque contre Hux. « Parce que, dit-il. Tu ne me toucherais jamais comme ça, en vrai. » Et ça. Ça fait mal. Le ton étrange, mélancolique de Ben fait mal aussi. « Tu ne- Tu n’es pas faible. Pas comme moi.

— Tu n’es pas faible, Ben. » C’est étrangement difficile à dire, la gorge de Hux se resserre de manière inattendue comme il essaie de prononcer les mots. Il embrasse encore l’épaule de Ben, et cette fois, il sait ce qu’il prouve. « Ce n’est pas- Tu n’es pas faible. Tu es si fort. Tu as été si fort. »

Ben se contente de soupirer. « Je veux trop, dit-il d’un ton morose. Je veux… C’était censé s’arrêter. Je ne suis plus censé le vouloir. Il devait- »

Hux ferme les yeux et presse le front contre la nuque de Ben. _Snoke_. Une fois de plus, il pense qu’il y a une voie plus facile que celle-là. Il pourrait le faire. Il est bien assez impitoyable. Prendre un flingue dans l’armurerie, se rendre dans le bureau de Snoke, lui prouver exactement de quoi est capable le fils de Brendol Hux.

Mais il ne peut pas, pas tant que Ben est ici. Les autres voudraient probablement le tuer s’ils l’attrapaient, mais ce n’est pas grave. Mais Ben. Ben le détesterait. Et ce serait bien pire.

Alors il reste où il est, avec Ben dans ses bras, et dit : « Vouloir n’est pas une faiblesse.

— Facile pour toi de dire ça, » murmure Ben, et Hux se raidit. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, c’est juste-

Il sait ce qu’il est, et il sait pourquoi il ne peut pas- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il veut en parler.

Et puis Ben dit « Hux, » coupable, soudainement, comme s’il savait. « Hux, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas- »

Et puis il essaie de se retourner et Hux panique, le plaque contre le matelas avec tout son poids, le maintient là parce qu’il _sait_. C’est quelque chose de délicat, ce moment, ce refuge qu’il a créé pour eux. Ça ne tient debout que parce que Ben ne le regarde pas. Parce que Ben ne peut pas voir. Parce qu’il peut prétendre autant qu’il le veut que ce n’est qu’un rêve, tant que leurs yeux ne se croisent pas. S’il se retourne maintenant, s’ils se regardent-

« Ne fais pas ça, Ben, » dit-il, trop durement, son corps trop lourd sur celui de Ben. « C’est juste- Tu ne peux pas- »

Ben est à nouveau en train de pleurer doucement, et Hux cède, se laisse retomber d’un seul coup sur le matelas et attire à nouveau Ben contre sa poitrine, caresse son visage trempé. « Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, c’est juste- Tu m’as pris par surprise. Je- je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Ben attrape sa main, la ramène sur son torse, pressée contre son sternum. « Je ne le referai pas, dit-il d’une voix tremblante. Je ne- C’est promis. Juste- Ne t’en va pas.

— Non, » lui promet Hux, en le serrant étroitement. « Je ne m’en vais pas.

— S’il te plaît, » dit Ben, et ensuite, « J’ai tellement peur, Hux. J’ai juste- J’ai tellement peur.

— Je sais. » Hux glisse une jambe entre celles de Ben, appuie le front contre la nuque de Ben. « Je sais.

— Je vais échouer. Si je ne peux même pas m’empêcher de _vouloir_ \- Comment pourrais-je- Et je sais ce que le Suprême Leader me dit, et je sais que c’est vrai, mais je ne vois pas comment- Si je te veux toujours- »

Hux prend une grande inspiration, dépose un baiser sur l’un des petits nœuds de la colonne de Ben, et imagine le visage de Snoke tandis qu’il lève le flingue, imagine qu’il presse la détente. Il n’aurait pas de bouchons d’oreille, bien sûr, ni le gros casque anti-bruit. Ce serait assourdissant. Si fort. Il n’entendrait même pas les autres se ruer dans le bureau de Snoke. Mais ça ne serait pas important. Il n’essaierait pas de cacher ce qu’il a fait. « Tu es très bien comme tu es, » dit-il, parce que Ben est trop éveillé pour que Hux dise _Snoke est un menteur et ce qu’il t’a raconté n’est qu’un ramassis de conneries_. « Et tu n’échoueras pas, Ben. Je vais t’aider. Nous le ferons ensemble. Ça va bien se passer.

— On ne peut pas, dit tristement Ben. Il faut que ce soit moi. Le Suprême Leader a dit que j’ai été choisi par Dieu. Ton tour vient plus tard. Cette tâche est pour moi, et moi seul. »

Ça veut dire qu’il a déjà essayé de s’en dégager, alors. Ben n’a jamais apprécié d’être mis à part, n’a pas besoin qu’on lui dise qu’il est spécial. Il déteste ça, en fait. Si Snoke a eu besoin de concocter un mensonge ridicule sur le fait que Ben a été choisi, c’est parce que, pour une fois, Ben a supplié d’être libéré de ses obligations.

Et Ben ne fait pas ce genre de choses. Il n’hésite pas quand il reçoit un ordre direct. Quoi que Snoke lui ait demandé, c’est pire que ce que Hux peut imaginer.

« Je t’aiderai quand même, dit-il. Même si c’est juste de cette façon, pendant un petit moment. En étant là pour toi, comme ça. Si ça aide, je le ferai. Peu importe quoi. »

Il y a un long, long silence avant que Ben admette finalement : « Ça aide vraiment. Toi, comme ça, ça… Ça aide, Hux.

— Alors je resterai, lui dit Hux. Aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. »

Ben cesse de renifler au bout d’un moment, il se laisse aller dans les bras de Hux, se détend. S’assoupit à nouveau. C’est un peu touchant, à vrai dire, l’aisance avec laquelle Ben fait ça. Hux ne pense pas que Ben s’endormirait aussi facilement dans les bras de quelqu’un d’autre. Il aime ça. Avoir quelque chose que personne d’autre n’a. Une confiance placée en nul autre.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, » dit-il quand il pense que Ben ne peut plus l’entendre. « Je veux des choses, moi aussi. Peut-être pas… Peut-être pas de la même façon que les autres. Ou peut-être pas les mêmes choses. Mais c’est bien le cas. Je veux des choses. Je veux beaucoup de choses, en fait. »

Ben ne lui demande pas ce qu’il veut. Ben est à nouveau parti, paisiblement endormi dans les bras de Hux.

Hux soupire et repose la tête sur l’oreiller et se laisse dériver un moment.

C’est presque terminé.

Il se demande si cela va lui manquer, après.

Il pense, peut-être, que ça pourrait bien être le cas.

*

C’est la dernière fois, et il ne peut même pas se décider à commencer.

Il a pensé à ce moment, à comment il s’y prendrait, lentement, avec douceur. Comment il embrasserait le cou de Ben, comme il a pensé le faire la nuit d’avant. Comment il caresserait ses cheveux, toucherait sa poitrine. De la façon dont il aurait dû le faire depuis le début. La façon dont Ben aurait voulu qu’il le fasse, si Hux avait pu demander.

Mais c’était avant qu’il ait parlé à Snoke et maintenant il semble même incapable de déplacer sa main de là où elle est, sur le torse de Ben. Incapable de sortir son bras de là où il est, glissé sous les épaules de Ben, passé autour de lui pour le maintenir en place. Incapable de soulever la tête qu’il a pressée contre la colonne de Ben. Incapable de s’empêcher de trembler.

« Il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière possible pour toi si tu fais ça, » lui a dit Snoke, et Hux s’est forcé à se tenir droit et grand, sans broncher. « Kylo Ren a déjà accepté ça. Pour toi, je pense que ce sera plus difficile. Es-tu sûr d’être prêt à tout laisser derrière toi et à suivre ma volonté, et uniquement ma volonté ? »

Ce n’était jamais Snoke qu’il suivait. Toujours Ben. Et il a atteint le point de non retour, avec Ben, il y a longtemps.

S’il échoue, s’il n’arrive pas à persuader Ben de partir…

« Oui, » a-t-il dit, et il a baissé la tête et les yeux, parce qu’il le pensait.

Soit ils partent tous les deux, ou aucun d’eux. Mais il ne peut pas laisser Ben.

« Tu sais ce qui est drôle, c’est que c’était l’idée de Snoke depuis le début, » dit-il, en enfouissant les mots entre les omoplates de Ben. « Que je sois ton mentor. Parce que j’étais plus âgé, et mon père s’était présenté aux élections tellement souvent, et tout ça. Te prendre sous mon aile, pour ainsi dire. Je veux dire, pour sa défense, je suppose qu’il n’a pas pensé que je le prendrais sérieusement. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu’un pour t’amener à lui, et ça a été moi.

Et ensuite moi je fous tout en l’air en _t’appréciant_ vraiment. » Il ne rit pas, pas vraiment. Il ne pense pas être en train de pleurer. C’est quelque chose entre les deux, chaud dans sa poitrine et épais dans sa gorge, qui fait vaciller sa voix et le fait hoqueter. « En me faisant du souci pour toi. En voulant être ton ami. De toutes les occasions que j’ai eues de développer quoi que ce soit ressemblant à un cœur- Même quand il a essayé de nous dresser l’un contre l’autre pour gagner son attention, et qu’en fait ça m’a contrarié qu’il t’éloigne de moi. Quel putain de culot. Heureusement qu’il n’a pas encore réalisé ça. Imagine un peu. Lui, ne pas être le centre du monde de quelqu’un.

Mais je n’ai plus rien à faire de Snoke maintenant. » La seule chose qui l’empêche de s’agripper à Ben suffisamment fort pour lui faire des bleus est sa peur de le réveiller, au pire des moments. « Il n’y a que toi. Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Ben. Pas question. Je ne le ferai pas. Je me fiche de ce qui arrivera. Si je ne peux pas t’arrêter - si tu fais ce qu’il veut que tu fasses - Ou si je dois le faire, moi, je le ferai, Ben. Si je le dois. Je le ferai. Dans tous les cas. Je ne m’en vais pas. Je n’irai nulle part. Pas tant que tu ne seras pas parti et sain et sauf. C’est tout. À ce moment là seulement je penserai à partir.

J’aimerais ne pas t’avoir amené ici. » L’équilibre en lui se rompt, ses yeux s’emplissent de larmes. « J’aimerais - je croyais que c’était sûr. Je croyais que mon père savait, qu’il ne laisserait rien nous arriver. Que c’était… Je ne sais plus. Je ne pense pas que mon père voudrait ça, tuer des flics. il était procureur. Il adore les flics. Je ne- J’aurais dû lui dire quelque chose. J’aurais dû… J’aurais dû savoir, j’aurais dû…

J’aimerais ne pas t’avoir amené ici. C’est ma faute. Tout est ma faute, et je suis désolé, Ben. Je suis tellement- »

Les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge, il n’arrive plus à les sortir. Il enfouit son visage dans le dos du t-shirt de Ben, et pleure.

Il sent le dos de Ben se dilater avec une profonde inspiration, l’entend soupirer son nom. « Hux. » Puis, « Ne panique pas, d’accord ? » Et « J’ai les yeux fermés. Promis. Ils sont fermés. »

Et il pense que Ben est juste en train de divaguer jusqu’au moment où Ben bouge, se tourne et se décale jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sur le dos et que la tête de Hux repose sur son torse maigre - le menton de Ben sur le haut de la tête de Hux, sa main dans ses cheveux, le maintenant fermement en place.

Il est plus fort que Hux ne s’y attendait. Il est toujours plus fort que Hux ne s’y attend.

« Ben, » parvient-il à dire, la gorge toujours serrée, ses larmes ruisselant dans le t-shirt de Ben.

« J’ai les yeux fermés, murmure Ben. Je ne peux pas te voir. Alors ça va. Hux. Ça va. »

Ça ne va pas. Rien ne va.

Hux laisse quand même Ben l’étreindre, et pleure dans son t-shirt jusqu’à être à court de larmes. Ça prend un moment, Ben s’est déjà rendormi. Hux aimerait bien pouvoir dormir ici, aussi, mais il sait qu’il ne peut pas.

C’est la dernière fois. Demain, il dira à Ben qu’il a parlé à Snoke. Il dira à Ben qu’il attend de prendre sa place. De le soulager de son fardeau. Il fera tout ça à la lumière du jour, pour que Ben sache que ce n’est pas un rêve.

Et ensuite il attendra de voir ce que Ben fera. Il ne s’enfuira probablement pas tout de suite, s’il s’enfuit. Il lui faudra quelques nuits sans sommeil pour prendre sa décision. Hux voudra le rejoindre, mais il n’aura pas cette chance. Il restera dans son propre lit, éveillé, lui aussi. À attendre. À souffrir.

C’est la dernière fois.

Hux se redresse, baisse les yeux vers le visage endormi de Ben. Le grand nez, tous les grains de beauté. Son menton asymétrique, sa mâchoire plus longue et étroite d’un côté et courte et large de l’autre. Sa bouche large, trop large pour son visage. Ses lèvres semblent avoir plus de lignes que celles des autres personnes, quoique Hux n’ait pas l’habitude d’observer beaucoup de lèvres.

Il se penche, et tout doucement embrasse Ben sur sa bouche démesurée. C’est assez agréable à vrai dire. Peut-être pas excitant, mais agréable.

Ou ça le serait si Hux n’était pas si sûr qu’ils sont au bord du gouffre.

Il se retire, se glisse aussi silencieusement qu’il le peut hors du lit de Ben, et retourne dans le sien.

*

Deux jours - peut-être trois, il n’est pas sûr, le manque de sommeil commence à l’affecter - mais deux ou trois jours plus tard, il voit Ben se diriger vers le grenier, où il passe tout ce temps avec Snoke à se faire laver le cerveau. Ben le regarde, droit dans les yeux. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, celle que Hux a embrassée deux ou trois jours avant. Il hoche la tête. Et puis il s’en va.

Hux n’est pas sûr de ce que cela signifie, mais il est terrifié.

*

« Je sais que tu es réveillé. »

Ben n’en a pas l’air sûr, pourtant. À dire vrai, Hux n’en est pas sûr lui-même. Il pense qu’il était bien en train de dormir, un peu. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir entendu Ben revenir de son circuit nocturne autour du camp. Ne se rappelle pas le son de ses pas, le tintement de sa ceinture tandis qu’il s’est déshabillé, les grincements du matelas sous lui. Il s’est couché, et de suite après Ben était au dessus de lui, son long nez frôlant la joue de Hux.

Il se demande distraitement si ça a été la même chose pour Ben durant toutes ces nuits. Avoir soudain quelqu’un d’aussi _près_.

Il devrait être plus inquiet qu’il ne l’est. Il serait plus inquiet si c’était quelqu’un d’autre que Ben. Mais il a confiance en Ben, même quand il ne le devrait pas. Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans sa proximité.

Hux reste immobile, et attend.

« Je m’en vais, » lui dit Ben, et Hux ne s’autorise pas à se raidir, n’ouvre pas les yeux. S’il garde les yeux fermés, s’il ne voit pas, ça n’a pas à être vrai. Et Ben peut continuer de prétendre qu’il n’est pas en train de faire ça, jusqu’au moment où il réalisera qu’il est allé trop loin pour faire demi-tour. « Tu as dit que je devais partir le premier. Eh bien, j’y vais. Alors j’espère que tu le pensais vraiment. Parce que tu ne peux pas- Ça ne sera pas sûr pour toi, si je suis parti. Alors il faut que tu t’en ailles, Hux. Dès que je serai parti.

Ce sont les clés de Mitaka. » Il les glisse sous la main inerte de Hux, dur métal tiédi par sa poigne crispée. Hux laisse ses doigts se refermer dessus. « Il les laisse toujours dans le bureau de Snoke. Elles sont là depuis peut-être une semaine. C’est la Ford Tempo blanche, près de la route. J’ai pris un flingue dans l’armurerie et je l’ai mis dans la boîte à gants pour toi, au cas où. Il y a un peu d’argent, aussi. Je t’ai même fait un permis de conduire. Ce n’est pas grand chose, mais c’est un début.

Je pense que tu pourras entendre ma voiture d’ici. J’espère. Dès que tu m’entends partir, Hux, je veux que tu partes aussi. Je ne reviendrai pas. C’est promis. Je … je ne peux pas expliquer, mais je veux que tu le saches. J’ai fait en sorte de ne pas pouvoir. Alors tu n’as pas besoin d’attendre pour voir si je vais revenir, parce que je ne vais pas le faire. Promis. Alors n’attends pas, d’accord ? Seulement… quand tu entends ma voiture. Pars. »

Silence. Hux se sent frissonner, un petit peu. Il a froid, ou peut-être il a juste peur. C’est difficile à dire. Les doigts de Ben glissent dans ses cheveux, apaisants. Puis, finalement, Ben s’incline complètement. Il presse ses lèvres contre celles de Hux, comme Hux l’a fait quelques nuits plus tôt. Il pleure, un peu, Hux sent l’humidité sur sa peau comme Ben s’éloigne.

« Merci, » dit finalement Ben. « Hux - merci. »

Et ensuite il est parti et Hux reste là, les clés de Mitaka serrées entre ses doigts. À attendre. À trembler.

Il semble que des heures s’écoulent avant qu’il entende enfin une voiture démarrer dans le lointain, et même alors il n’est pas sûr, il se demande-

La maison craque, et il panique. Saute hors du lit, attrape ses vêtements. Ben avait raison, bien sûr qu’il avait raison. Si Snoke voit que Ben est parti, et que Hux, son espion, n’en savait rien ? Il va y avoir du grabuge. Hux doit partir.

Il traverse la baraque aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu’il le peut, puis sprinte à travers le camp jusqu’à se retrouver sur la parcelle vide qui accueille les véhicules de l’Ordre. La Ford Tempo blanche est là, comme promis, près de la route de terre qui mène vers la liberté. Il y a un 9mm, une boîte de munitions, un faux permis de conduire absolument atroce, et deux billets de vingt dans la boîte à gants.

Et Ben est parti, et Hux ne sera jamais capable de le remercier.

Il essuie ses larmes d’un revers de main, et démarre la voiture.

_Épilogue_

« Hux ? »

Il y a longtemps qu’il n’a pas entendu son nom prononcé de cette façon, comme une question. Il resserre sa prise autour de sa valise, se démanche le cou, scrute la foule du hall des arrivées jusqu’à ce qu’il voit quelqu’un lui rendre son regard.

Il a entendu dire que Ben a laissé pousser ses cheveux - ils tombent sur ses épaules, cachent ses oreilles. Il a presque rattrapé la croissance de son nez et de sa bouche, quoi qu’ils soient toujours trop imposants pour une seule personne. Les grains de beauté sont toujours là.

Il n’est plus maigre. Il n’est pas aussi pâle. Il a l’air-

« Ben, » dit Hux, et il se fraie un chemin à travers la cohue jusqu’à ce que Ben soit juste devant lui. Il est large d’épaules, maintenant. Plus grand que Hux, même si ce n’est que de peu. Ses yeux ne sont plus cernés. Hux sait, sans avoir à poser la question, qu’il ne frissonne plus dans son sommeil.

« Hux, » répète Ben, et il touche la joue de Hux avec douceur, avec émerveillement. Hux ne sait pas de quoi il avait l’air pour Ben, en ces derniers jours au Premier Ordre. À en juger par l’expression de Ben, ce devait avoir été assez terrible.

Mais ça n’est pas important maintenant. « On a réussi, » dit-il, et il presse le bout des doigts sur le sternum de Ben, la main sur son cœur. Ça n’a jamais semblé réel avant aujourd’hui. Coups de téléphone pendant la nuit, la respiration de Ben dans son oreille. Un refuge créé pour eux, juste assez éloigné de la réalité pour qu’ils puissent prétendre que rien n’avait changé. Qu’ils étaient toujours ceux qu’ils avaient été.

Mais ceci, c’est réel. Ils sont bien éveillés, le soleil brille, leurs yeux sont ouverts. Et tout ceci est réel.

« On a réussi, » reprend Ben, et sa main vient se reposer sur celle de Hux.

D’autres seraient probablement en train de s’étreindre. Hux reste juste là avec sa main sur le cœur de Ben et la main de Ben par dessus la sienne, et se rend compte une fois de plus qu’ils sont libres. C’est fini.

Ils ont réussi.

 


End file.
